In recent years, various network-type image display systems have been developed with popularization of network technologies. For example, in a network-type projector system, images can be projected by transmitting image data to an arbitrary projector from another arbitrary device connected to a network, for example, from a terminal.
In the network-type image display system, the setup of network information and connecting operations of devices are complicated, which were difficult operations particularly for entry-level users. Accordingly, as a method of reducing difficulty of these operations, for example, a technique is disclosed (refer to JP-A-2005-184314), in which a wireless LAN card for the terminal is inserted into a slot of a wireless access point to thereby register a MAC address of the wireless LAN card in the access point information such as an SSID is written in the wireless LAN card, and the wireless LAN card is inserted into a slot of a terminal to thereby perform network setup between the access point and the terminal easily. As another example, a configuration is disclosed (refer to JP-2006-227797), in which a communication device having communication functions is attached to a data projector to thereby read setup of communication of the data projector, and the communication device is re-connected to a computer to enable transmission of images from the computer to the data projector.
However, in the above techniques, devices having communication functions such as the wireless LAN card and the communication device are used, therefore, general versatility is low. Additionally, a problem that functions overlap when the computer itself has communication functions has been pointed out.